


how to overthink a relationship: a guide written by evan hansen and jared kleinman

by PeculiarHeadphones



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Real Actual Jared Kleinman told me to write this, Sneaking In, all that cute shit, connor may be dead but hes still a rival to jared, evans just worried he isnt good enough, some angst if you squint, the insanely cool jared kleinman reflects on how gay he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarHeadphones/pseuds/PeculiarHeadphones
Summary: this ship makes me feel feelings and this musical makes me cry at the though of it so i wrote this in like ten minutes to cope with my obsessionin other words, evan feels insecure, jared feels insecure, jared sneaks into evans house, evan brielfy panics, they cuddle, jared gets jealous over a dead guy, and then they cuddle some more





	how to overthink a relationship: a guide written by evan hansen and jared kleinman

Why is it always that 1 am is when the deep, intrusive, and paranoid thoughts creep into your head? Why not at a more convenient time? Well, to be fair, those thoughts were with him  _all_ the time, but 1 am was when they were most noticeable. He tried to count sheep, but could only count reasons Jared would leave him. There were plenty. All around, he didn't deserve Jared. Didn't deserve the second chance he was given. Didn't deserve Jared's affection. 

Jared had promised himself he would go to sleep early tonight, and he tried, he really did. But 1 am has a way of making you think about everything. He mostly wondered how Evan was doing. He knew that Evan also had a problem sleeping, and every once and a while he would wake up with a text from him asking for some form of validation or comfort. He knew those were the good nights. He didn't understand why Evan thought so low of himself sometimes. To Jared, Evan was the greatest. Had he made mistakes? Of course, he was only human. But Jared had too, mistakes that probably cost Evan more self worth than his anxiety already did.

He turned to his other side and tried to fall asleep once more. Didn't work out. He sighed and sat up.  Grabbing his glasses, phone, and charger from the nightstand, he quietly made his way downstairs and made sure to shut the door as gently as possible. His parents were going to be leaving in about 4 hours for a trip, Evan's mom always went off to work around 6, and it was a Saturday, so he doubted there would be much interruption.

Hopefully, Evan needed company just as much as he did.

Imagine that it's 1:30 am, and you hear your window creaking. Now, even a normal person would obviously freak. The second he heard a foot touch down on the floor, he fell out of bed, startled. His body felt paralyzed, he couldn't move, his lungs felt as if they weren't even there. 

In hindsight, Jared should have  _probably_ given his boyfriend a warning that he would be breaking in. 

He made his way over to Evan, and knelt down next to him. He gripped the other's hand and made eye contact.

"Evan, it's just me, don't worry, I'm here. Fuck, sorry, I should've told you I was coming over."

After a minute or so, Evan finally felt able to breathe again.

"Sor-" Jared cut him off right there.

"Don't be, like I said, I should've told you I was coming. I could've been some ax wielding maniac for all you know." Evan let out a small chuckle.

Jared helped Evan up and climbed under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and Evan hands held loosely onto Jared's shirt. He smiled, and inhaled the scent of Evan's hair.

"You smell nice." he heard Evan whisper.

"Thanks, I tried out a new bath bomb." they both let out a slight chuckle.

Of course, even has he lied down with Evan in his arms, there was still that twinge of jealousy that constantly lingered. When he had begun developing feelings for him, all that was on Evan's mind was Connor. Connor this, emails that. Even though he was dead, Jared still couldn't help it. It took a little while for him to finally move past it. He tightened his grip on Evan just slightly. Evan nuzzled into the crook of Jared's neck. They fell asleep, contently, with little struggle.

They both would agree, Jared should sneak in more often.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Real Actual Jared Kleinman broke into my house and told me that jansen was canon and held a gun to my head and made me write this
> 
> but anyways, considering i wrote this at three am, its not as shitty as i thought it would be
> 
> if you see any mistakes or anything like that lemme know


End file.
